She Running Game
by Hermiione
Summary: A dark!Clary, all human AU. Clary has been acting out at school, sleeping with anything that has a pulse and she's got her brother and Valentine worried. Jonathan is pure af. Valentine is a concerned dad. Clary wants to get drunk and fuck everything. OOC. Clebastian. Hard M. Lemons. Incest!
1. Chapter 1

"So how long will I have to take this medicine for?" Clary said, holding a purple and white bottle of pills the psychiatrist had dug out of his samples. They looked like fucking horse pills and she couldn't wait to chuck them in the bin on her way out.

"Your whole life." He said.

"Right. What do I owe you for the co-pay?"

"25 dollars." He said. She slipped a crisp twenty and a crumpled five from her bag. "Do I need to come back?"

"I'll see you in two weeks."

"Ok." She left the psychiatrist's office, planning to never return and didn't make another appointment, she headed straight for the door and chucked the bottle of pills in the bin outside the office. Jonathan was waiting for her in his R8 she got in and slammed the door.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" She growled at her brother.

"Clarissa!" He groaned as he put the car in gear and backed out of his parking space. "What did he say?" Jonathan intoned eagerly.

"He said I have bipolar disorder? Some bullshit like that. He handed me pills and told me I had to take them for the rest of my life after he'd talked with me for less than an hour? I'd rather do without the psycho babble." Clary snapped.

"Bipolar disorder?" Jonathan questioned. "That sounds serious. You know mental illness runs in the family. It's not unlikely that you could have something like that."

"Shut the fuck up Jon. Take me to McDonalds!"

"Damn you're in a rachet mood." Jonathan grumbled.

"You would be too if you'd just opened up to someone and had them toss a bunch of pills in your face."

"Did you tell him about - you know?"

She regarded him coldly. "If you're asking me if I told him I'm sleeping with my brother then the answer is no."

"Oh, ok good." Jonathan rested his right hand on her thigh and squeezed her knee lightly. "If I take you to McDonalds you gotta eat!"

"Yeah I know." Clary put her hand over Jonathan's and interlaced their fingers.

He put the R8 in gear and they sped out of the parking lot. Clary was silent for a few long minutes. She was thinking. How dare someone, a _stranger_ , tell her she was fucked up in the head and that she had to take - what was it called? Lithium, for the rest of her life. Unless she was vastly mistaken Lithium was a heavy metal and would eventually lead the to failure of her liver and kidneys and there was _no way_ she was going to take crap like that. Jonathan seemed to be giving her time to think things over because he didn't say anything to her until they got to McDonalds. "What do you want?" He asked her.

"A 6 piece chicken nugget and a small diet coke."

"No fries?" Joanthan asked her, his lips turning up in a smile.

"Yeah ok, a small fry too."

Jonathan placed both their orders and they rolled forward in line. "I know it sucks how that doctor told you about your mental illness but don't you think it's possible he's right?"

Clary didn't want to talk about this. She was angry. He didn't even know her! How could she possibly come to such a grave conclusion without at least getting to know her? "I mean, he had me fill out a bunch of worksheets and we talked for about fifteen minutes. He said I was manic? I don't know what that means but I think that's the name for why I have so much energy and why I'm constantly trying to fuck everything that moves. He said I was," she made air quotes, "hypersexual."

Jonathan rolled forward in line and paid for their meal. "It's ok, we'll figure something out."

He rolled forward a bit more, picked up their food and pulled into traffic. The R8 hummed to life. The doctor's office she'd gone to was about 20 minutes outside of the city. Their family was too well known to go to anyone in the city. The Morgensterns were a semi-famous name in New York, Valentine Morgenstern, their father was the Mayor of the city. He wasn't a very popular mayor but he was re-elected every year nonetheless. Valentine had no need to work, they came from wealthy beginnings but Valentine felt the need to exert his influence over the city in any way possible and over a series of years he had gotten into politics. It didn't hurt that he was in the pockets of all the Wall Street businesses and they provided him with near unlimited donations for his politics. On top of going out of their way to see a doctor, they had used a fake name. It was a pain but definitely necessary.

"What should I tell dad?" Clary ventured. She was picking at her fries.

"The truth. You know he means well, Clarissa."

"If I tell him the truth, and you're there to make sure I'm not lying will you fuck me tonight?"

Jonathan sighed. He knew this behavior was bad for her but it was very difficult to deny his sister when she was constantly on his dick.

"Yeah, fine." Jonathan said.

* * *

Later that night

"So what I'm trying to say is that the way I've been acting lately is because there might be something wrong with me? The doctor gave me pills but I chucked them. I don't really know what to do? I know I can't continue like this. I know acting out at school and slapping a teacher was really bad but I just don't want to poison my body with pills." Clary said to her father.

"But you're ok with poisoning your body with as much Dom Perignon you can get your hands on every weekend?" Valentine replied.

Clary looked rather guilty. "That's not true -"

"Oh yes it is. I saw your bar tab from the other night. You and Jace went through 10 bottles. You know that's a 10 grand bar tab right? What the fuck were you doing? Bathing in it?" Valentine snapped.

"No-!"

"Look Clarisa I don't know what's going on but if you can take a pill for it and be done with it, what's the harm? It's not exactly as if our family is known for their longevity. Your mother died when she was 23." Valentine said sharply.

"Well I'm not like mom." Clary said stubbornly.

"If I could interject - I think it was a huge step for Clarissa to go see anyone." Jonathan said.

"Yes but she chucked the pills. How are we supposed to get more?" Valentine asked.

"I don't think she's the first person to toss the pills the doc gave her. If we call them we could probably get a real prescription." Jonathan said reasonably.

Valentine nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Clarissa, you're to call the doctor's office back and request an official script."

"Do I have to?" Clary whined.

"Yes!" Valentine said. "Jonathan please make sure she does it." He said pleadingly to his eldest son. "I'm off, I have a dinner with Rudy Giuliani. He's advising me."

"Ok dad." Clary and Jonathan said at the same time.

"I won't be home till late so please get to bed at a reasonable time." Valentine said pleadingly to his two children. He disappeared from view, being escorted by his burly security guards that had hustled into the room with very little notice.

Clary sighed. She hated dealing with her father sometimes, even if this time he'd been fairly reasonable.

"I'm going to grab a beer and watch Keeping Up with the Kardashians. I'll see you." Clary said.

"Ok. I'll watch with you if you want? I think you should ease up on the beer."

"Jonathan." Clary said, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "Please?"

She knew that was his weakness, and she knew she could get anything she wanted if she just asked for it.

"Fiiiine." Jonathan sighed.

* * *

They were three episodes into Keeping up with the Kardashians. Clary was bored out of her head and she was having problems staying still. Her hands were wandering higher and higher on Jon's thigh.

"You know if you creep your hand up much higher you might as well jerk me off."

"Sorry. I really need to have sex." Clary said quietly. She was a little tipsy, she'd had 3 and half beers and was exerting herself in her utmost power to not get out her beer funnel. She just wanted to get drunk, sex up her brother and watch TV. Was that so much to ask?

"Then let's have sex. At least if you're doing it with me I know you're safe." Clary had been caught in some rather risky sex things lately. She'd attended a couple sex parties and when Jonathan had found out he'd been livid. "I just want you safe baby girl."

"I knoooow." She whined. She put her beer down, crawled into her brother's lap and kissed him. He tasted like home. There was the spicy scent of clove cigarettes that clung to his clothes and the clean smell of his cologne. He returned her kiss. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. She could tell he wanted to take her slow. She always wanted things rough and he _could_ do rough but she knew he wanted to take his sister as if they were together. Of course, they could never be truly together. It broke Clary's heart that she could never really have all of her brother. She wanted him more than anything. She deepened the kiss and let her tongue brush into his mouth. She wanted all of him, she wanted to be as close to him as one person could be to another.

Jonathan pulled her shirt over her head and discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. She knew he loved it when she didn't wear a bra around the house. She was wearing short-shorts and he loved it.

She pulled his shirt off of him while they were taking a break from kissing. He was built from steel. He had hard, washboard abs, the lines of his ribs were hard angles and his chest was bare and hard. "You amaze me everytime." Clary whispered under her breath.

"I do strive to impress." Jonathan murmured.

Clary kissed him again, this time on his neck and took the soft flesh of his neck between her teeth and worried it between her teeth. She sucked and bit the skin on his neck until a little whimper came from his mouth. She could tell he was getting worked up because there was definitely something hard poking her from where she was sitting. She climbed off him after the moans began coming in more regular intervals. She tugged down her shorts (no underwear again, easy access was best when she was around Jon) and laid down on the huge couch.

He followed her lead. He got up and removed his pants and boxers. He rustled a condom out of his pocket and nearly rolled it on, "Let's 69 before you do that." Clary said.

"Ok." Jon said happily. He put the condom down.

They arranged themselves on the couch so Jon's cock was angled into Clary's mouth and Clary's pussy was readily accessible for Jon's mouth. Clary placed her hand at the base of Jon's cock and steered the head of his cock into her mouth. A few seconds later a blissful pleasure coils in her belly. Jon was extremely talented with his tongue. She loved it when he tongue fucked her which was what he was doing right now. She sucked the head of his dick eagerly. She covered her teeth with her lips making sure to not scrape his dick with any of her teeth and let the smooth, flat of her tongue stroke the sensitive underside of his dick.

Jon moved his attention to her clit where he gently sucked and scraped his teeth against the sensitive bud of pleasure between her legs. The pleasure/pain was amazing. She sucked his dick deeper into her mouth and swirled the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock which earned her and moaned, "Clarissa!"

She smiled around his dick she was so, so, wet and she loved it. The rate they were going right now she would cum in a few minutes. Jon seemed to balance himself on one forearm and slid two fingers inside her. It was _amazing_. She needed more, always more. She loved how strong he was, he never got tired and it made her so happy. He was moving his fingers in a way so it hit _that_ spot, her G spot, inside her and unexpectedly she slid her mouth off his dick and moaned, "Jon!" as she came through a wave of pleasure rushing through her.

He got off of her very gracefully and found the condom, sliding it onto his cock as she recovered from her orgasm. One orgasm never seemed to sate her these days, she always needed two or three to make her really tire out. Jon seemed ready to provide all the orgasms she could need though, he pushed into her without much warning and she moaned. "Damn babe."

"Shh." He said. She did have a tendency to be rather loud when they had sex. Not that it really mattered but the penthouse always had security around, even if there was no one really home.

He pushed into her slowly, stroke after stroke and looked into her eyes. He kissed her, hard, on the mouth and let their tongues slip and slide together for a moment before returning his attention to her. "Jon - I love you." Clary said as she stared into her older brother's eyes and knew everything was alright, at least in this moment. He sped up but only slightly, just enough to make it feel like he wasn't teasing her. His strokes were sure and strong but still tender and it filled her heart with pure love. His pupils were blown wide, so wide that his eyes almost looked black, instead of a brilliant green. She knew he didn't need to say it back, she could feel his love radiating through her. The coil of pleasure that had _just_ snapped was beginning to wind its way up again. "Harder, Jon." He obliged her, and began fucking her in earnest.

The coil of pleasure deep in her belly was winding, winding it's way tighter. Soon his strokes became more erratic and more spasm like. "Fuck Clary!" Jon whined. Damn, he felt so _good_ inside her.

"Faster, Jon!" Clary cried out and Jon fucked her harder and faster, she could tell he was holding back his orgasm for her and he fucked into her one, two, three more times and she came, shouting, "Jon! Oh Jon!" He spilled into her moments later and he pulled out as soon as he was done.

A few moments later Jon had discarded the condom and he was holding her. "Do you feel better, honey?"

"Yeah," she said sleepily. "Damn, that was good." She wondered what time it was.

"I'm probably going to go to bed." Jon said, kissing her hair and reaching for his clothes.

"Ok. Do you want to sleep in the loft so we can sleep together?" Clary said hopefully, she reached for her clothes and slid them on. "How about a nightcap before we go to bed?"

"Sounds good."

"Whiskey or Vodka?"

"Whiskey, always." Jonathan said with a smirk.

They headed to the kitchen and she poured out a shot for both of them. They bolted down their shots and got ready for bed.

Ten minutes later they were both ready for bed and the door on the loft was firmly locked. No one would bother them.

Clary climbed in bed and turned off her light. "Good night bro."

"Night honey."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guest reviews are awesome but a bit hard to respond to! The guest that commented about a possible jealousy sub plot - it's going to happen but not in the way that (I think) you're thinking of? The boys will have some tense moments for sure but I don't want to give spoilers!

* * *

Clary woke to soft sunlight pouring in through the skylights in the loft. Something was poking her in the butt, which she was pretty sure was Jon's morning wood. She yawned and checked her phone. It was just after 7:30. She needed to be at school by 8. But why not skip? She was just going to get herself in trouble if she went anyway. Over the past couple of months, the crowd she'd been hanging out with at school had changed drastically. Her childhood best friend, Simon Lewis, had essentially disowned her after she had punched him for saying she should stop sleeping around. He'd had a black eye for nearly two weeks and Jonathan ended up having to get involved so Simon didn't press charges for assault.

She sighed. Jonathan didn't have much to do today but she should _really_ go to school. Jonathan turned and pulled the covers over his head. Shit, she'd woken him up. She rolled over and curled into his body. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"You need to go to school," Jonathan grumbled, his voice was muffled by the pillows and blankets though.

"I know," Clary grumbled.

"I'll shower with you if you get going." Jonathan offered.

"Does that mean shower sex?" Clary said eagerly.

"Perhaps," Jonathan said through a yawn.

Clary bolted from bed, in nothing but her sleep shorts and a tiny tank and sprinted for the shower.

* * *

School was a ( _thankfully_ ) uneventful affair. This was very good because she was at risk of being expelled from the University she was attending. It was just a community school (she had no idea what she wanted to do) but if she was expelled from there she would never be able to go to a bigger school. She'd gotten into a verbal altercation with her sculpture teacher a few weeks back, the professor had said Clary had a bad attitude, and in hindsight, she was probably right, but Clary had pressed her case and said the professor shouldn't comment on students' personalities. It hadn't ended there, the professor, while unprofessional as it was had made a comment along the lines of 'if you weren't busy being passed around the entire school like a venereal disease maybe you could devote more time to sculpture'. Needless to say, Clary had flown off the handle and backhanded the professor.

Clary was riding home in Jon's R8. It was Friday night, and Friday night was party night. She was looking forward to seeing the group of friends that she drank and danced on bars with. She was 21 and her friends were all in their early 20's. Jace Herondale and Clary were the ringleaders of their friends. Clary had dubbed the gang of friends she partied with as "The Circle." They were a tightly knit group.

"I think I'm going to go to Valentino's tonight," Clary said while looking out the window. They were passing Time Square and there was a lot to look at.

"Oh really?" Jonathan asked. "You know I really wish you wouldn't," Jonathan said pouting at her. "It's not exactly safe for you to be out on your own while you're wasted."

"But I'm never alone," She said, turning toward him.

"Yes, you are! You think one of those sleazebags that you party with wouldn't drug you and rape you without out a second thought."

"If you're talking about Jace-"

"Of course I'm talking about Jace!"

"Well he doesn't need to drug me he can get it whenever he wants." Clary snapped at her brother.

"Are you dating him?" Jonathan said, starting to get irritated.

"Not really. We just fuck and party." Clary grumbled back to her brother.

"So you're dating him. Because we all know you don't actually do like a normal relationship where you would go on coffee dates and sit in Central Park together. No, my sister sleeps with dudes on the first date, probably without a rubber."

"Don't be disgusting." Clary snapped.

"You know that's why I wear a rubber when I fuck you? Because I don't want to get anything. When was the last time you got tested?"

"Five months ago." She was cringing. She didn't like it when her brother implied she was a whore.

"Tomorrow we're going to get tested," Jon said sternly. "And we're going to buy rubbers before you go out tonight."

"Tomorrow I'm going to still be drunk until like fucking noon!" Clary grumbled.

"No, you're not. I'm going to come out with you tonight and keep an eye on you."

"Jon!" Clary barked at her brother. "You can't!"

"Oh yes, I can!"

"Jace doesn't like you!"

"So what?" Jon said snappishly.

"You're going to ruin my night!" Clary squeaked. She was furious with him! How dare he ruin her fun!

They pulled into the parking garage where all of the Morgenstern cars were assembled. Jon pulled the R8 into a spot and got out without a word to his sister. Clary swore a low oath and grabbed her bag. She chased after Jonathan. She caught up to him, damn he was _fast_ and she spun him around to face her. "Stop it, Jonathan! Just stop it! What do you want?" She shouted at him.

Jonathan gritted his teeth. She could hear his molars grind together. "I want you to take care of yourself! I want," He broke off in a maniacal laugh, "I want to be able to fuck you without worrying I'm going to get a life threatening disease!" He knew this was not the time or the place to be screaming that he was fucking his sister. He was so frustrated though! "Did you ever think that I actually care about what happens to you? Do you think your life is worth more than just a roll in the sheets with Jace fucking Herondale?" Jonathan screamed at his sister.

"Jace understands things you can NEVER understand!" Clary screamed back, even more, vicious than her brother.

"Like fucking what?!" Jonathan said in stunned disbelief.

"LIKE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL FUCKING INSANE!" Clary bellowed at her brother.

Jonathan had red blotches appearing on his face from suppressed rage. He shook his head, more upset than anything. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You're always going to risk your neck and you're never going to take those pills, are you? I should have known." Jonathan's eyes looked watery, that upset her more than anything. "Get out of my sight," Jonathan muttered to his sister. He jogged off into the elevator and left her there.

Shit! She'd done it now. Jonathan had been her only ally in this whole debacle and now she'd lost him too. She texted Jace. Her hands were shaking.

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale ] Can you pick me up tonight? Jon and I had a fight.

[ incoming text; J. Herondale ] Of course baby. Want to talk about it when I get there?

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale ] No, let's just go straight out. I need to go hard to forget about this.

[ incoming text; J. Herondale ] Ok. See you at 9?

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale ] Yup

She sighed. She didn't realize it until now but she was crying. Silent tears leaked down her cheeks and she ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the 30th floor. She could smell Jon's cologne lingering in the closed in space of the elevator.

* * *

He was late, Clary thought to herself as she stared down at her phone. It was 9:23. Jace was always on time to meet her. She hoped something hadn't happened to him. She shot off a text to him.

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale ] Dónde estás?

She locked her phone and looked at the time. Maybe she should just go talk to Jon? No, Jon was furious with her it would only make things worse. Something about Jace not showing up was spooking her though. Quickly, she checked the NYPD's bulletin of recent arrests. There were a ton of names to scroll through but there, in black and white was Jonathan Christopher Herondale with a mug shot and all. He'd been arrested for a DWI. She scoffed, perfect, this was fucking perfect! Her night already sucked and Jace had decided it was a good night to get arrested.

Before she knew what she was doing her feet were carrying her to Jon's loft. She knocked twice and when he didn't answer she tried the door but it was locked. She knocked again, louder. "Jon if you're in there - please - open up!"

There was some muffled swearing and the sound of something being thrown. "Clarissa go away!"

"Jace got arrested!" Clary shouted through the door. Her hair was falling out of its neat updo because she was pulling on the strands.

There was a pause, a long pause and then the door flew open. Jon's face was black and blue, his nose was askew and he had a bandage on his head.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She said, shocked.

"I got mugged," Jon said simply.

"And you were ignoring me and not seeking medical treatment because?"

"I reported it to the cops but didn't go to the hospital. I was coming back from the florists' with flowers for you." Jon's eyes were again, red rimmed and puffy.

She didn't say anything she just hugged her brother to her as closely as possible. He gasped though and she drew back. "My ribs are bruised."

"I'm going to-!"

"No, you're not. I'm fine, everything's fine. I didn't want to tell you because then you'd feel bad and I just kept thinking…" She noticed the loft was dark like he had turned off all but the accent lighting in the kitchen.

"What were you thinking?"

"That if he'd had a gun I would have been dead and I would have died with you mad at me."

Clary could feel tears sting the back of her eyes. "Jon… don't."

"Come in," He said, swinging the door wide for her to come in. But she paused. She knew what he wanted to say, what he'd been _dying_ to say for ages.

"Fine." She said resolutely. She stepped in and turned on the light in the hallway so she could see. He had fairy lighting on next to the couch. She came in and sat down on the couch in the loft. She still had her clutch with her even though she wasn't going out. "What _exactly_ do you want to tell me that can't wait?"

He sunk down onto the cushions next to her. He took his hand and laced it with hers. "You're so important to me."

"I know," she said, rubbing her nose. She had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you sure you're alright? Shouldn't we see if your ribs are broken? Get your nose fixed?"

"Do you want to spend the whole night at Bellevue?"

"No but… I don't want your nose to be crooked forever."

"How about… we get a house call?" Jon suggested.

"Ok. I have a doctor in my phone." Clary said.

"Before we do all of that," He paused and took a deep breath. "We need to talk about us."

"Us? We're not dating Jonathan." Clary said, still crying. She could see the light bouncing off his bruised and broken face and it made her heart hurt.

"How would you feel about, dating in secret?" Jonathan said cautiously. He sounded like he didn't want to upset her. "Because I can't see myself dating anyone else, honestly. And Clary," He paused, " _I love you._ "

She sucked in a breath. She knew she loved him too. Did she know what love was? Probably not. She knew her world revolved around Jon and seeing him hurt like this, both from their fight and from being beaten up, made her chest ache with heartache. "I love you too Jon, more than anything and I'm sorry we haven't talked about this before now." She gave a great shuddering breath. "Please let me call a doctor for you. I'm so worried."

Jon pulled her close to him. She pressed her small body close to his. "Jon I love you, so I'm going to call the doctor ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

The doctor showed up 15 minutes later. At this time of night, she was surprised it didn't take the doctor didn't take several hours to come to them. The doctor was listening to Jon's chest and Clary was holding his hand.

"Is he going to be ok?" Clary asked, her eyes puffy and red-rimmed.

"I think your brother has a punctured lung. What exactly happened when you were mugged?" The doctor asked.

"I was carrying flowers back to the penthouse for my girlfriend and this guy with a ski mask came from behind me and tripped me. I fell, and he started beating me up and he took my wallet. He kicked my ribs and bashed my head on the sidewalk."

"Well you're very lucky this isn't worse but you do have a broken rib. You must have a very hard head because you don't have a concussion." The doctor said.

"Do I need an x-ray?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, I assume it's pretty painful?" The doctor asked. "Don't be brave, no one is handing out medals for braveness."

"Yeah, it does hurt," Jonathan said.

"Ok, well you can come to our office tomorrow morning to get an x-ray. I don't think there's any reason to go to the hospital tonight."

"Oh thank goodness!" Clary said. She felt like she could cry she was so happy. She was having way too many emotions tonight.

"Yes, and some ice on those bruises will make them heal faster."

"What about his nose?" Clary asked

"It's broken, but the only way to fix it is surgery." Clary grimaced. How the fuck would she explain to their father that Jon had to get surgery for his nose because he got beat up.

"Ok well thank you, doctor, for coming out to see us." She fished around in her clutch and handed him 500 dollars. "That should cover it, right?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you and have a good night."

* * *

They didn't do much that night, they ordered in Italian food (Clary got spaghetti and meatballs and Jonathan got spaghetti bolognese) and Clary made quick work of a pint of Bacardi. Jon barely let her out of his sight all night. She could get used to this, being cared for and loved by her brother in a way that was romantic and calming. She was surprised Jace wasn't out yet, she had no idea what the protocol was for a DUI but she assumed they wouldn't keep him all night? Who knew.

In any case, the alcohol was getting to her. She was more than a little buzzed, and it was time to sex up her brother. "Babe," Clary said, giggling lightly, "can we fuck?"

Jonathan looked up from his phone. He was checking the Hong Kong market. "Did you drink _all_ of the Bacardi? You could have saved me some!"

"Sorry!" She said laughing. She didn't know what was funny but she was amused. This was why she liked drinking, she felt happy when she was drunk.

Jon rolled his eyes at her. "I guess we can fuck, but I think we're going to have to be really careful. I'm pretty sore."

Clary scooted closer to him on the couch. She wanted to get in his lap but that would probably hurt. Her phone went off and she fished it out of her pocket.

[ incoming text; J. Herondale ] I am /so/ sorry! I got arrested for DUI. I can meet you in like 20?

She looked at the time on her phone it was close to midnight. It would be a late night if she went out now. Everything she'd been trying to escape earlier had faded into nothing. She wasn't mad at Jon anymore.

"Jace wants to meet with me," Clary said to her brother.

"Oh yeah? Where was his sorry ass?" Jon was scowling at her.

"He got arrested, I told you," Clary said simply.

"Oh, right," Jon said as he scooched away from his sister.

"Jon, don't start something."

"Does it matter to you at all that I'm in love with you?" Jon bit out.

She sighed. "Of course it does! But that doesn't mean I don't get to live my life!"

"Clarissa that's bullshit," Jon said bitterly.

"No, it's not!" She got up, overbalanced and wobbled slightly.

"You're fucking wasted Clarissa you're not going anywhere!" Jon said, sounding angry.

"Whatever!" Clary said, finding her balance and stalking out of the loft to go get ready to meet Jace.

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale. ] Could you make it 15?

* * *

What did you think? Drop me a review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to my guest reviewer, N, for the lovely comments! This chapter has graphic alcohol/substance abuse and vomiting! Idk if that's a trigger for anyone but I figured better safe than sorry.

* * *

"Thank god you're here," Clary said to Jace. "Are you ok? What did you blow?"

"I'm so sorry Clary!" Jace said. "I was driving Mercy," Mercy was the name of Jace's Lamborghini Aventador. "I blew 0.09!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? They got you on one fucking point?"

"Yep, and I've already talked to my lawyer. She says we can get it dismissed because the cop technically assaulted me."

"What? Are you ok?" Clary said worriedly.

"Yeah he roughed me up but nothing I couldn't handle, babe. You want to go to Valentino's still?"

"Yeah, Jace please be careful! Are you sure you're alright?" Clary said, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"I'm fine and obviously sober. I know it's late to be going out now and with no pre-gaming but the bars are open until 4 am so we have plenty of time."

"I've already had a pint of Bacardi," Clary said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah I mean, we could totally go out but I would only have like 2 drinks more and then you'd probably have to carry me home."

"We're taking taxi's every where tonight so don't worry about that."

"Eager to avoid any more legal trouble?"

"Yep. Well, as long as you want to go out let's do it. I want to get actually drunk. We can stop by Seb's house and pick up something to roll up too."

"Ohh I'd so much rather smoke than drink more."

"Then smoke we shall," Jace said pressing a kiss to Clary's lips. She kissed him back and smiled a bit goofily at him.

He hailed a cab and they got in. He gave the address of Seb's house (in Brooklyn) to the driver. They sped off into traffic and Clary squeezed Jace's hand. She looked at him, so their eyes met. Jace was wearing a fitted cap, expensive looking jeans that were artfully ripped in strategic places. He had on a black t-shirt with purple lettering it said, "Hustle Trees" in block writing. She kissed him, sinking her fingers into his curly blonde hair. It felt like spun fine silk in her fingers. The kiss started out tentative, should they be doing this in the back of a cab? Was she just giving the driver a show? She paused for a moment as her tongue slid over the entrance to Jace's mouth, did she really care if she put on a bit of a show?

 _No_ , not really.

She deepened the kiss with Jace. Jon wasn't on her mind what-so-ever and she just wanted Jace to stay there, and kiss her forever. His lips were soft and smooth, she knew he used hemp lip balm and she was glad for it. Their tongues slid together and she pressed her lips harder to Jace's. She felt Jace's hand at her neck, pulling her impossibly closer. She wanted him so much. There was a loud clearing of someone's throat and the car stopped. Clary untangled herself from Jace and saw they were at Sebastian's house.

"C'mon Jace," Clary said but he was already opening his door and taking out a twenty for the driver. There was a pretty red flush to his cheeks she hadn't seen in far too long.

They jogged inside to Seb's house and rang the buzzer. A minute later, Seb came down, he was chased by two _huge_ dogs. "Down!" Sebastian barked at the dogs. Subsequently, both of them stopped trying to jump on the door. He opened the door and smirked at them. "Jace, my man!" They gave each other daps and Clary waived.

"C'mon up I've got the bowl packed!" Sebastian said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, man," Jace said, petting the enormous pit bulls. He took Clary's hand and led her up the steep flight of stairs to Seb's brownstone.

Upstairs was a dimly lit bachelor pad. There were pizza boxes littered _everywhere_. One of the pit bulls was chewing on a bit of pizza box. "Isn't it bad for dogs to eat cardboard?" Clary murmured to herself.

Jace squeezed her hand, surely to shut her up. Sebastian wasn't just a friend of Jace's he was a big time drug dealer. Jace had explained to her what Sebastian did one time. He was a drug dealer whose main push was heroin. Of course, they weren't there for heroin, Clary had no idea how someone like Sebastian had met someone like Jace. Jace was wealthy and a bit elitist. Sebastian was… poor to start off with and definitely about as far from elitist as you could possibly get. Funnily enough, Sebastian was wearing a "Hustle Trees" shirt as well.

Drake was pouring through a very out of place and very expensive looking stereo.

 _And my best Chris Tucker impression_

 _Ducking your questions_

 _Fuck your suggestions_

 _Money gets all of my love and affection_

 _Cars all black like the cover of essence_

 _I'm allergic to comin in second_

 _But I never sneeze_

On the coffee table were two clear Starbucks coffee canisters full of what looked very much like OG Kush.

"You want the green hit?" Sebastian offers, breaking her from her reverie.

"Yeah sure." She says. She can feel the alcohol starting to fade minutely. Jace is probably going to have to carry her out of this dump. Sebastian passes her the bowl. "What's this?" She asks him.

"That's the pipe!" He said enthusiastically. She's holding what looks like an exact replica of Nemo, from Finding Nemo. Nemo's mouth was the opening of the pipe and the actual bowl (the place where the weed goes) was placed in his tail.

"This is adorable!" Clary squealed.

"I know!" Sebastian said.

Clary lit up the bowl and took the green hit. It was good weed, sweet and flavorful in her mouth and she exhaled without coughing. Ok, maybe Sebastian wasn't that bad. How could someone own something as cute as this and be a dick? She didn't think it was possible. They passed the bowl around and Jace and Sebastian made small talk. Sebastian worked as a bouncer at Madison Square Garden. He almost had the build for it. He was extremely tall, she wagered he was easily 6'3" but not very bulky. She could see muscles in his arms and chest but nothing that made her think that he was a bodybuilder or someone who was worthy of being a Madison Square Garden bouncer. He was kind of… cute? She sighed. Jace would murder her in her bed if she even thought about it. Why did all the boys her age have to be so… sexy? They were all sitting on the couch and she slid her hand onto Sebastian's thigh.

Jace was giving her a look like he knew exactly what she was thinking. He squeezed her hand.

"Well thanks for the bowl man, I gotta jet though, Clary's trying to make it an early night."

"What?" Clary blundered.

"Remember you have yoga in the morning?" He squeezed her hand painfully hard.

"Ouch! Oh yeah, yoga!" She said getting his meaning.

Jace was pushing her out the door before she knew what was happening and thankfully the horrendous dogs didn't follow her.

"Jace, what the fuck?" She snapped at him as soon as they were back on the street.

"What the fuck? You're joking, right? You were looking at him like you were going to eat him whole! You probably would have given him a blow job in front of me, am I right? "

"I was not!" Clary said lamely.

"Oh my god you wanted to fuck him didn't you?!" Jace snapped, as he walked toward the corner store.

"What the fuck are you doing, we need to get a taxi!" Clary said angrily.

"I need a drink!" Jace said as he flung open the door on the corner store. The little bell on the door sounded shrilly.

"Jace stop it! You know I would never!"

"Oh yes, you would!" She said, going to the alcoholic section of the store and opening one of the doors on the cooler savagely.

"Jace I'm not like that!"

Jace pulled out two 40 ounce Smirnoff Ice's and went up to the counter to pay for them. Jace pulled a twenty from his over stuffed wallet and watched as the clerk gave them puzzled looks.

Clary was close to tears. He was calling her a whore. "Jace I swear I'm not like that."

"Yes, _you are_." Jace snapped, accepting his change from the clerk. The clerk put the drinks in bags and Jace stormed off.

"Jace stop it!" She barked savagely at him.

"No!" He stormed off and started walking up to the main street.

"Please, Jace! I swear I wasn't going to do anything!"

He stopped and turned on a dime. "You're lying!"

She _was_ lying but that didn't mean she wanted to lose her boyfriend because she was a borderline nymphomaniac. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. He was making her feel like such a silly whore.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed. Tears burst from her and she sat down on the filthy concrete.

Jace stopped. He couldn't stand the sight of her crying her eyes out on a Brooklyn sidewalk, quickly gathering spectators. He went to her, helped her up off the sidewalk and hugged her. "C'mon. I'm not going to leave you here." She sobbed a little louder. It seemed she was destined to have a bad night that night.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She sobbed into his shoulder as he hurried her along and up to the main road.

"No, Clary I'm not breaking up with you," Jace said, irritated.

"Yes, you are!" Clary said, now full on ugly crying. "I'm calling my brother!"

"Oh fuck," Jace said under his breath. Confrontation with Jonathan Morgenstern was not what he'd been aiming for when he went out tonight. "Babe don't do that!"

"I'm not your babe!" She snapped she savagely took one of the Smirnoff Ice bottles and went back to the eve under the roof of the corner store they'd been marching away from. She was furious.

 _ **[[ Outgoing call: Jonathan Morgenstern ]]**_

"Jon! Come get me, Jace and I had a fight." She said through her tears. Jon had answered on the third ring even though it was now close to two in the morning.

Jonathan sighed into the receiver and massaged his sore temple. "How much have you had to drink Clarissa?"

"Nothing more than when I was with you! That's not the problem Jon!"

"Did he hurt you?" Jon asked.

"No, but he said I was a whore." There was a noise of protest from Jace but she stamped on his foot.

A heavy sigh came from the other end of the phone. "I'll be there in 20 minutes. Text me your street address." Jon said.

"Thanks. See you when you get here." She looked at the street signs and sent her brother the location she was at.

"Why did you have to call him?" Jace snapped at her.

"Because! You're treating me like shit!" She bit back.

"I was going to take you home! And I didn't call you a whore, you know I wouldn't."

"I don't care. You don't trust me!"

"Of course I don't trust you! You fuck everything that moves and Sebastian was about to be next!"

"Shut the fuck up." She said savagely.

"No! You lied to your brother about me, you always lie to him about me, you love making me sound like I'm some kind of bad boy! Clary call him back!"

"No!" She opened the bottle of Smirnoff Ice and started chugging. She didn't care, she didn't want to remember this. She only stopped to breathe. Jace stood there, watching her guzzle the 40 oz bottle of booze.

"You need to stop Clary. You're going to be sick when your brother gets here and he's going to blame it on me."

She stopped chugging for a minute "I don't care. I'm pissed."

"Fuck you, Clary. He's going to beat my ass and just because you're pissed about something you did!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I saw you put your hand on Sebastian! You were acting like a two-bit whore! There! Now when you tell him I called you a whore at least it will be true!" Jace was red in the face with fury but when Clary burst into ugly sobs again he sat down next to her and placed his arm around her.

"I hate you!" She screamed and resumed her chugging.

The bottle was empty way too quickly and nothing happened at first but then Clary could feel herself feeling sick. She waterfall puked into Jace's lap. Everything went black, moments later.

* * *

Jonathan got to the street location Clary had sent him about 15 minutes later. He parked the R8. He found Clary passed out leaning next to Jace and Jace covered in puke. "What _exactly_ happened here?" Jonathan asked Jace, as he got his puke covered sister off the ground.

"She tried to make a move on my buddy and she stole that 40oz from me and drank it to get back on me," Jace said.

"So she gave herself alcohol poisoning to get back at you?" Jonathan asked.

"I guess so," Jace said. "Just beat my ass and get it over with, it's the only way she's going forgive me is if I have some bruises."

Jonathan shook his head. "This is her fault I'm not going to beat you up. I will say though, that if you ever let her get this drunk again I will ream you a new double wide asshole."

"That's fine," Jace said tentatively. "Can I help you get her into the Audi?"

"No, do you think she needs the hospital?" Jonathan asked.

"I doubt it. She has a pretty high tolerance." Jace said. "You can string me up if I'm wrong."

"Sounds like a good plan," Jonathan said. He popped the hatch on the R8, in the back there was a box of garbage bags. He lined the passenger side with garbage bags so she wouldn't puke on his _very_ expensive car.

Jon carried her into the car and got in. He gave Jace a menacing look. "I swear, I have no idea what she sees in you." He got in the car and drove off. Clary murmured nonsense all the way home. Hopefully, Jon could get her inside the loft without hurting his broken ribs. They cruised through town and finally got to the parking garage. Jon parked the car and got her out of the car, carried her to the elevator and brought her into the loft all without waking their father or any of the security team. His ribs were terribly painful.

He got Clary in the bathtub and peeled off her vomit ridden clothes. As soon as they were off he ran a quick bath for her, to scrub off the filth that comes with vomiting on one's self. Clary opened her eyes briefly as he scrubbed her face. She said something in gibberish and Jon sighed. He was worried about her.

When she was all clean he laid her down in his bed. He placed Clary on her side and put a puke bucket next to her. He stripped off all his clothes and got in bed. He looked up through the sky lights at the twinkling stars. He saw a shooting star and wished out loud, "I want Clary to take her meds." He sighed and rolled over opposite Clary.

* * *

Let me know what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok! 4th chapter up! I'm sorry this took me a few days, it had to re-write some of it! Thank you for the reviews they've all been really lovely!

* * *

Morning came bright and early. Clary had been throwing up into the toilet for the past thirty minutes. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Jonathan said scathingly.

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Clary snarled from her position over the toilet bowl. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Jon said disparagingly. "You're broken and I'm trying to put you back together but you're fighting me."

"I'm fine, Jon. I just got a bit out of control!" She felt a wave of nausea roll over her and she vomited bile into the toilet.

"That's disgusting Clarissa."

She sighed. She was hot and sweaty from getting sick. Maybe she _should_ take a pregnancy test. Jon handed her a glass of water which she sipped carefully, kneeling by the toilet. Quickly, she went to her bag which was sitting on the bed and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Get me a pregnancy test and a can of chicken soup from the pharmacy."

"What's it going to look like if I walk into a pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test?"

"It's going to look like you think a woman in your life is pregnant," Clary said.

Jonathan sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I'll be back in a minute."

Clary went to the fridge in the loft and got a jello cup. Maybe if she just stayed on clear liquids she wouldn't vomit everything up. She didn't get sick again when Jon got back. He had two cans of Campbell's chicken noodle soup and one Clearblue pregnancy test. Jon was looking a little nervous, she didn't know why they hadn't fucked without a rubber in over a month. Her mind stuttered on that thought… Had she gotten her period the month before?

Fuck.

"I'll be right back." Sometime's Clary's periods were irregular. She always ended up getting a period _eventually_ so she didn't worry about it. She wished she got her period every 28 days like clockwork but that wasn't how it was for her.

She peed on the stick and used the timer (an hour glass looking thing) she bit her lip until it almost bled. Luckily it was a digital test so she didn't have to go through the agony of finding out which sign meant what. There was merely the word, "not pregnant". She jumped with joy.

She opened the door and shouted to Jonathan, "I'm not pregnant!"

"Thank god for small miracles." He grumbled.

"What was that Jonathan?"

"Nothing, dear!" He said with a smirk.

"Can you make me some chicken soup?"

"I suppose," Jonathan said.

"Thanks, babe."

Clary was just cleaning herself up and making it so she didn't look awful. "Do you even want kids Jon?" She asked loudly

He was making his way to the kitchen in the loft. "I mean, someday, when I'm ready, yes."

"So someday when you're like 35 and can't get a boner anymore?" Clary said, giggling.

"A little Viagra never hurt anything," Jonathan said with a smirk.

"Ewww Jonathan." She was out in the kitchen with him now and he was stirring her soup.

"Are you going to lay off the alcohol now?"

"What makes you think that?" She said airily.

"I dunno, what if you _had_ been pregnant? I hardly think it would be difficult to get pregnant with the way you're always having sex."

"You know as someone who's benefiting from my my love of sex I'd think you'd complain less."

"Who says I'm benefitting?" Jonathan asked her, sarcastically. She knew what he meant though. She was sleeping with anything she could get her hands on. Who knew, maybe next she'd be onto girls? No, probably not, she couldn't imagine eating pussy. She knew it must be at least a bit hard for him to see his sister run around with every guy she could get her hands on.

She sighed. "I'm sorry ok? I know you want it to be just me and you but how am I supposed to go out with you? We can't be seen in public kissing or anything!"

"That doesn't mean we can't date. We could just go to out of the way places and no one would ever know."

"What happens if someone finds out? What would happen if someone saw us and told dad? He would disinherit both of us!"

"No, he wouldn't. I think he'd just be concerned." Jonathan said

"Concerned my ass," Clary grumbled.

Jonathan poured Clary's soup into a bowl and slapped her ass with force. She let out a little shriek. "Eat your soup. I'm sure you're dying to go back and fuck anything with a dick to ride."

"Shut up Jonathan!" The urge to dump the soup on his head coursed through her menacingly but she pushed it down. "Ugh!"

She ate her soup, texted one of her fuck boys to see if they were around and flicked the TV on. Her phone went off and she picked it up.

[ incoming text; J. Herondale ] How're you feeling?

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale ] Fine.

[ incoming text; J. Herondale ] Do you remember puking on me?

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale ] Vaguely?

[ incoming text; J. Herondale ] Are you still mad at me?

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale ] Yep.

[ incoming text; J. Herondale ] Can I come over? I want to talk.

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale ] You think I'm a whore what is there to talk about?

[ incoming text; J. Herondale ] I said that in anger, you know I don't believe that.

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale ] Ok, buddy.

[ incoming text; J. Herondale ] You don't get it do you? You're not an easy person to love but I do love you and you mean a lot to me. Think about it, you waterfall puked on me last night in the middle of Brooklyn and I had to take a cab back home. Your brother is (more) pissed at me now than he was before. Can we please talk?

She thought for a minute. There weren't many guys in New York who would be so chill about the drama that went on last night. Jace was begging for her forgiveness when she _should_ be asking for his. Maybe they could chill for a bit and talk.

[ outgoing text; J. Herondale ] Yeah, ok come through around 3 pm?

[ incoming text; J. Herondale ] See you then.

* * *

Jace rang the buzzer at exactly 3 pm. Clary went down and opened the door for him.

"Hey." He said shyly. He seemed to have gotten the smell of puke off him pretty well.

"Hey." She said, she could start to feel the guilt coming down on her for treating Jace that way.

"Come in, I just had pizza delivered." They walked into the main kitchen, a wide open space with high ceilings and a gas range, stainless steel refrigerator, and breakfast bar. There was a pepperoni pizza on the counter, waiting for them to eat. She hoped she could keep the pizza down, she was still feeling a bit nauseous from her earlier bout of getting sick.

Jace took a piece of the pizza and asked, "Have you got anything to drink?"

"Yeah, there's a twelve pack of Cola in the fridge." She knew he'd been hoping for beer but she wasn't ready to start drinking yet and she knew if he started they'd both get drunk. This was a conversation she needed to be sober for.

He took out two colas and brought them to the table. He slid one in front of her. "So let's talk." He said.

"You first," Clary said.

"Well, I want to apologize for getting angry with you. I know you said you were going to get checked out, like a psych eval, but you never told me the results. If you want to share that with me then that's fine but if not, it's no pressure. Anyway, I know you can't always help it when you get… horny."

She sighed. These were the kind of conversations she hated. She knew Jace didn't mean to call her a head case and she knew that's not what he was saying right now so she took a deep breath and plunged forward. "Yeah, I did get a psych eval and the result was that the doctor said I have something called bipolar disorder? I don't really know what it means and the doctor wanted me to take some drug called Lithium for the rest of my life and it was just really weird. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what to say to you and there was no time with you getting arrested."

"I've heard of that. I think it's pretty common." Jace said before taking a bite of pizza. "Yeah there are meds you can take for it but I don't know much else about it. It sounds kind of serious though don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Dad wants me to take the meds for it and I'm sure Jon does too."

"Well don't you think it would be a good idea to at least try?" Jace asked.

"Well, I guess… It just seems like a drastic option to prevent me from fucking everything in sight."

"Well eventually you're going to get an STD or get pregnant and you don't want that do you? You're 21 you have a lot of life to live." Jace said seriously.

She hated when he got serious like this. "Sometimes I wish you didn't care so much." She said softly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why's that?"

She was thinking, she wanted to only wanted to love one person but that wasn't possible, was it? She loved both Jace and Jon. Sure, there were other guys as well but they were one or two then done. Over the past several months she'd racked up a terrifying number of sexual partners. "Nothing, nevermind." She muttered.

He put his hand over her's. She noted his fingers were long and definitely meant to play an instrument she couldn't remember if he still played the piano. "If you're sure."

"I am," Clary said. They finished their pizza in silence and when they were done they put their dishes in the sink and made their way to the second floor of the penthouse where Clary's room was. She had been spending so much time at the loft with Jon she'd forgotten to tidy up. There were sketches on her bed, a couple pieces of clothing on the floor and her desk had a layer of papers on it.

She sat down on the bed, toed off her converse and pulled her shirt off, exposing the creamy skin of her chest and pretty pale pink bra. "C'mere." She said softly.

"Clary I don't know…"

"Please?" She asked. "Makeup sex is always the best, babe."

He sighed and stepped into the room, closing the door. He kicked off his shoes and tugged his t-shirt over his head and went to sit next to Clary. Clary admired the bare expanse of his hard chest and toned stomach. "Kiss me." She said, barely above a whisper.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, pressing softly against her. She wanted something rougher though, she didn't want soft loving makeup sex. If she had wanted soft and loving she could have gone to Jon. She broke the kiss, "Harder."

Jace understood her and gathered her hair behind her head and took control. He pulled her rope of fiery hair and tilted her head up. "Like this?"

Clary didn't say anything, just moaned. "That's what I thought baby girl." Jace popped her bra off and laid her down on the bed. Her tits were a distraction. She was wearing shorts so he popped the button on those and slid them down her long legs. She was wearing a purple thong. "Mmm did you wear this for me?"

"Yes," She said breathily.

"Good girl." He said, praising her.

"Finger me," Clary whined.

"Bossy today aren't you?"

"Do it!" Jace slapped her pussy through her thong lightly. The friction was delicious but she needed more.

He pushed her panties to the side and slid two fingers inside her. She was already wet with anticipation. "Jaceee," Clary whined.

"Shhh. You don't want your brother to hear us do you?"

She flushed red and shook her head. Jonathan would be livid if he caught them. Jace slid a rubber out of his pocket and ditched his pants and boxers. Clary looked down at his cock and grabbed for it. "Let me suck you off before you put the rubber on."

"Ok." She didn't have to ask _him_ twice, Clary's head was legendary and she knew it.

She rolled over on the bed so she was laying on her stomach and the bed was at the perfect height to suck his cock. She latched her lips onto him and swirled her tongue around the head. She hummed lightly, knowing that made him crazy. Jace's hands were pushed into Clary's heavily knotted hair. Neither of them cared much about the state of her hair. Jace bucked his hips into her mouth and she accommodated his length. She was sucking him with force and she could feel him start to pull away.

"You're wayyy too good at that." Jace murmured.

"You don't want more?" Clary asked.

"No, I want to be inside you," Jace said.

"Ok," She rolled back over and spread her legs. He ripped the foil of the condom wrapper and rolled the rubber onto him. She licked her lips… He had the _best_ cock.

She slid into her and they both sighed in pleasure. "Hard and fast." She whimpered in his ear.

He went hard and fast, pushing into her with his all, gripping her hips tightly and fucking into her hard and rough.

Neither of them heard the footsteps coming or the knock at the door. As the door was flung open, Clary moaned an especially filthy, "Oh Jace!"

"What in the name of seven hells!" Jonathan screamed from the doorway. He had been standing there all of two seconds but he knew exactly what was going on. "Jace get the FUCK out of my sister!"

Jace was already pulling out and going for his pants. He still had the rubber on but that didn't matter. He put his pants on and put his shirt on backward before running out the door.

Jonathan looked close to physical violence against Jace. Considering Jon was still black and blue from his mugging incident it looked a bit strange. "Clarissa!" Jonathan shouted. Jace was probably waiting for the coast to clear down in the living room.

"Jonathan stop interfering in my love life!" Clary snapped at her brother. She was pulling her clothes back on, shaking with rage.

"He's a scumbag!" Jonathan said indignantly.

"We were making up!" Clary shouted savagely.

"Oh yeah, I can see that!" Jonathan said with a wry laugh. "He has no idea what it's like to worry about you! Wonder where you are, what you're doing and God only knows who you're doing it with!"

Clary was fuming, how dare he! "I can take care of myself, Jonathan!" She said stabbing him in the chest with her finger. She still didn't have a shirt on.

"Put your clothes on and if your loser of a boyfriend hasn't disappeared then we're going to have a pow wow!" Jonathan walked out and shut her door with such force a fissure appeared in the wall.

She screamed with rage. Damnit! Things would be so much easier if they were bros but no, they had to be at each other's throats _all the fucking time_. It was twice as bad because she couldn't tell Jace the real reason Jonathan was so mutinous. She was sure this was Jonathan being possessive of his girlfriend, _not_ his sister. The thing was Jonathan would tell their father if got too out of control and she couldn't have that.

She put her shirt on, combed her hair and stuffed her feet in her shoes. She came down and Jace looked like he was about to run for it but Jonathan had summoned their father from his study. She was royally and utterly fucked.

* * *

Ohhh dear a cliffy. I'm sorry! This was just a good place to end the chapter so alas this is where I decided to end it! Leave me a review! Tell me your theories on what Valentine will or won't do? Don't forget he's concerned dad in this fic, kind of like Luke?


	5. Chapter 5

She steps down the last few stairs and shock that her father is there registers. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Jonathan just got me from my study and said there was something pressing going on with you?" Valentine asked.

"Not exactly -" Clary said.

"She and Jace were having a quickie upstairs," Jonathan said.

"Jon!" Clary shrieked. She got in her brother's face and said, "I've had it up to here," she gestured at her forehead, "With you messing around in my love life."

"Clarissa don't be mad at your brother," Valentine said soothingly. "Apparently Jonathan knows more about this subject than I do. Care to fill me in?"

Jonathan sighed. "She got super drunk last night and I had to come get her from Brooklyn. She puked all over Jace and all over the R8. She and Jace had a raging fight last night because Jace called her a whore."

Valentine's pale eyebrows shot into his receding hairline. "Clarissa do you have anything to add to that?"

"Jace and I made up. I'm not mad at him anymore." Clary said plaintively.

"Sir, I could _go_ if you want?" Jace said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"I think that would be a good idea. Clary, why don't you say goodbye to your _friend_ in the foyer and then we can talk about this." Valentine suggested heavily. It wasn't really a suggestion, more of an order.

"But Dad! This is so unfair!" Clary pouted.

"You heard me, go say goodbye," Valentine said.

"Fine," She took Jace's hand and savagely dragged him into the foyer. She kissed him shortly and unhappily. "Call me."

Jace went without another word to her, she rolled her eyes as she went back into the living room. He was such a chicken shit for being afraid of her dad. She sighed loudly as she walked back into the room with her father and brother.

"Is what Jonathan said true?"

"Yes but -"

"No butts Clarissa. If you're going to misbehave then you need to do it at a hotel or at the young gentleman's house. You can't be bringing people here, security would have a fit."

"But daaaaad!" Clary whined.

"No, I'm serious. It's a huge security risk to have your… dalliances... in the house. Does he have a key card?"

"No," Clary said pouting at her dad.

"Good. Jonathan and this young man have some kind of argument, am I right?" Jon nodded and Clary just stared at her Converse.

"Well I reckon your brother is a pretty good judge of character and if you're out all hours of the night _in Brooklyn_ , getting so drunk Jonathan has to bring you home then I would rather you didn't see this young man again. I'm going to instruct the security team to go with you whenever you leave the house unless you're with Jonathan. It's something they should already be doing but I'm going to be checking in with them regularly now. Clarissa, we've got to keep you safe ok?"

"Yes, father," Clary said still staring at her Converse.

"Ok, you two can go now," Valentine said.

Clary moped away and Jonathan was close on her heels. She was heading for the loft to get all the clothes of her's out of her brother's bedroom and put them back in her own room. Once they were out of view of Valentine, well on the way to the long hall the lead to Jonathan's loft, Clary pushed her brother into the wall.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" She shouted at him.

"You're out of control Clarissa!" He said, voice shaking with suppressed anger and frustration.

"What? Just because I'm not as saintly as you? News flash, none of us are as good as you!"

"Clarissa I'm not asking you to be anything like me but you have to understand that we're worried!"

"No, you're not worried you're _jealous_!" She screamed at him.

"Clarissa I don't have the patience for this." He was getting a migraine like he always did when they fought because he was rubbing the side of his temple.

"Just admit it, you're jealous of Jace! You're -" But she was stopped from saying anything else because Jonathan put his hand over Clary's mouth.

"Not another word until we're in my room. Unless you want your precious daddy to find out we've been fucking?"

She kept her mouth shut and opened the door to the loft, stormed through the living room and kitchen and into the only bedroom in the loft. Jonathan was hot on her heels. He closed and locked the door and said, "Ok, go ahead, give me your worst."

But Clary didn't say anything. She pulled her fist back and attempted to punch Jonathan. He dodged the blow and wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from punching him again. "Stop it!" She wrestled against his grip and shrieked with frustration. She wanted to hurt him! She was so annoyed and upset! Why did everything she did have to be her brother's business! She clawed at his arms with her acrylic nails and screamed. He threw her down on the bed.

She tossed her hair out of her face and snapped at him. "We're never having sex again, you read me!? I should have never gotten involved with my _brother_ like this! We practically live together! You're such an asshat!"

"Clarissa get your shit." He said chest heaving with the effort he'd just spent trying to keep her from doing bodily harm to herself or anyone else. "Look, I'll see you in a few days, I need to think about where we're going and if there's a future for us."

"Fuck you!" Clary raged. She started flinging her things from the closet, and then the dresser. She gathered her clothes, sketch pads and accessories in a big bundle and gathered them in her arms and started making her way down the long hall and back up to her room.

* * *

Jon had one mission, get Clary to take the pills she needed to so she could be herself again. It was three days after the incident with Jace and to his knowledge, she hadn't left the house to see anyone. He was waiting in line at the pharmacy when a text came in from their chief of security.

[ incoming text; Security ] Clarissa slipped past us in Macy's and we don't have a read on her location.

[ outgoing text; Security ] Use her phone to locate her. I shouldn't have to tell you these things.

[ incoming text; Security ] Yes sir.

He got the pills from the pharmacy and dialed Clary's phone. It rang several times and Clary answered. "Jon?"

"Yes, what are you doing slipping your leash?"

"Oh my god they were making me nuts! They won't let me get 20 feet away from them."

"Yes well, you're making me nuts right now. Where are you sneaking off to?"

"Cool it, I just went to the liquor store."

"You're not supposed to be drinking. I'm bringing back your meds now."

She scoffed. "I'm not taking that crap. If I have to poison my body it'll be with Grey Goose and not some bullshit a doctor prescribed."

"I don't really see much of a choice right now," Jonathan said sternly. "You can't keep going on like this."

"Yes, I can. I don't see what's wrong with a little smoke and drink."

"It's called self-medicating and it's very dangerous. I spoke to your new doctor and he wants you to come in."

"We're going to have to tell them that I used a fake ID," Clary said.

"No we won't because you're not going to be going there, I've arranged for you to meet with the new family psychiatrist."

"We have a family psychiatrist?"

"We do now. Dad arranged it. This guy is good, he promised to see you and re-do your psych eval. He'll spend more time with you."

She sighed into the phone he thought he heard a liquor bottle being opened. "Yeah ok I'll meet with him." There was a pause. "I missed you, Jon."

"I know, I missed you too but you're still acting out and we've got to do something about it before you hurt yourself or the tabloids get ahold of it."

"I am _not_ acting out. Just because I almost fucked Jace in the house you and Dad are freaking out."

"Yes you are, I'm not going to argue with you about it."

"Fine, whatever you say. I'm almost back to Macy's I've got to go."

"Ok, tell security to bring you home."

"Ok. Bye Jon."

He hung up and sighed deeply.

* * *

She felt vaguely ill. She'd been drinking straight Bacardi for the last thirty minutes. There had been a wreck on 5th Ave and they had to wait in traffic so she sat there, with a water bottle full of Bacardi sipping slowly.

Security escorted her into the elevator and into the main house, she stumbled a couple of times and she could see Jon looking at her annoyed.

"Give me the liquor," Jon said softly as she walked in and flopped onto the couch.

"It's dragon fruit Bacardi. Hell no." She half slurred. Her reflexes were far too slow for her to stop the hand that snatched her bag. He fished out the water bottle that was now leaking dragon fruit scented Bacardi into his hand.

"You're about to meet the new psychiatrist and you're plastered, wonderful."

"Shut up Jon." She said lamely.

He brushed off his hand and chucked the rum. They had to talk after this and she knew it, that was mostly the reason she'd gotten drunk.

The new psychiatrist stepped into the room. He was an average height man, with glasses and very short cut hair. "Hello, Clarissa." He said, his voice had a thick Eastern European accent.

"Um… hello." She said, tilting her head at him.

"My sister has been drinking, can you still to her psych eval?" Jon said levelly.

"Unfortunately, no. She needs to be sober for that. Should we arrange for her to go to detox?" She didn't know what this man's name was but he had a lot of gall to say something like that. She wasn't an alcoholic she was… living the life.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. She will be here again tomorrow at noon, Dr. Koltz."

"That sounds good. I'll see you both then." Dr. Koltz said.

Jon took her by the elbow and led her back to the loft. Clary hadn't been here in three days and she didn't know what to say to her brother. She knew he was jealous of Jace (whom she hadn't heard hide nor hare of in the past three days) which he should be technically. She didn't love Jace like she loved her brother but that was _different._ He sat her down on the couch and grabbed a bottle of water for her. He cracked it open and handed the cap and bottle to her. "Drink, I want you to be relatively sober for this."

"Water isn't going to sober me up."

"Well, I'm out of coffee so it will have to do."

She shrugged and took a sip. The cool water felt good on her lips. The Bacardi had burned her throat with all the alcohol.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Clary offered.

"Yeah," He said, sitting down next to her and putting a bit of distance between them. "How much did you drink by the way?" He asked her

"I don't know, probably 3 shots worth? It wasn't a big bottle."

"Oh ok." Jon seemed to be stalling for time. "Sooooo… have you heard from Jace?"

"Why do you want to talk about Jace?" Clary asked frustratedly.

"Because I want to know how he's treating you," Jonathan said.

She paused, what was she supposed to say? Jace had been MIA for the past three days. She'd texted him, twice hoping he would say something to her. Maybe he was too embarrassed to say anything to her. "You want the truth?"

"Of course," he said.

"He hasn't talked to me at all. He's read my text messages, but not responded. I think he's mortified."

"I would be too. That would be like Jace catching you fucking me, with other obvious ramifications. But Jace isn't what's important right now, are you still mad at me? I'm still a bit frustrated with you and I'm not really sure what to say. You moving your stuff out of the loft made me crazy."

"It's been very lonely in my room." She said, fidgeting with the cap to her water bottle.

"It's been so weird because I'm used to smelling your perfume every time I'm in the house and I haven't smelled it in three days." He inhaled deeply and smirked. "Its Dior isn't it?" Jonathan asked his sister

"Yes, Miss Dior Cherie. It's the only perfume I've ever used."

"It's like coming home." Jonathan hummed. "Are you wearing it now?"

Clary tilted her head to the side, giving him access to her neck. She pointed to a spot on her neck, "Right there." She also had it on her wrists but that had been put on this morning and was definitely worn off.

Jonathan pulled her into his lap. From here he could faintly smell the perfume, it was a blissful mix of floral and fruity and made his mind hum with good memories of the two of them. Her high school graduation, his acceptance to college. He could remember spinning her around on the dance floor on a family vacation. "I love you." He breathed, his mouth was very close to her ear so barely said it above a whisper.

"I'm sorry." She rushed to say. She wrapped her arms tight around him and breathed him in. "I'm so sorry. Things are out of control right now and I don't want to worry you or make you think I don't love you as much as the moon loves the stars." She swallowed tightly.

He pulled back and looked into her green eyes. She returned his gaze, looking into his equally green eyes. "Don't worry about it. I know things are broken right now, I know you're not ok I'm here to fix things, I'm a fixer Clarissa. I'm going to make sure everything is ok." He said as he pulled her tight to him. She didn't think they'd had a chance to really talk about things like this for ages. She wanted to just stay here, wrapped in his embrace for as long as possible but before she knew it he was pulling away.

"How're you feeling?" Jonathan asked her.

"More sober. I wasn't that drunk in the first place." Jonathan sighed and she could smell mint on his breath.

"I want to…" Jonathan said and flushed a shade of pink.

"I want to too," Clary said, looking at him steadily.

"There's something more, something important."

"Yeah?" Clary briefly brushed her lips across her brother's.

"I want to start a family."

Clary sucked in a breath.

* * *

I swear I'm not trying to leave you guys with a bunch of cliffies! I was going to keep writing but this was the perfect place to leave it. What will happen to Jace? Is Jonathan for real? All things you should consider and definitely leave a review if you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry this took me a bit I was hospitalized for about 5 days and this was nearly written when I had to go in!

As a sidenote, if you're leaving me aggressive/rude guest reviews your review won't be posted. Constructive criticism is welcomed but negativity is not. I am aware that this story focuses on a toxic relationship between a brother and sister. The phrase "Jon is pure af" in the description just means that there will be none of the usual dark!Jon themes. As I hope you've all noted Jon has green eyes in this version, he's in love with his sister but he's not a killing machine. If you're going through the trouble to look through my stories and leave negative reviews then I suggest you go elsewhere.

* * *

She had a ton of things to do that day. She had to go to the gynecologist and get tested for STDs, she was not going to enjoy that. She'd just spent 3 days in detox. She hadn't been able to stop drinking and Jon had put his foot down (not to mention the psychiatrist had threatened to have an ambulance cart her off when she showed up at noon completely wasted). If they were going to have a baby then she needed to be sober. Of course, she couldn't say anything to anyone. She pulled open the door to her gynecologist's office. There were three very pregnant women in the waiting room. She checked in and picked up a magazine to flip through. She didn't have to wait long, thankfully.

Her visit to the gynecologist was prompted by Jon saying that he wouldn't fuck her without a rubber. He'd gone yesterday to their general practitioner to be tested for STDs.

Detox was shitty but luckily she didn't have to stay very long. They took blood from Clary to test for things a vaginal swab wouldn't get. She even got the 20 minute HIV mouth swab done. The doctor said she was negative for HIV and she left.

She had managed to make security wait in the car but they had to bring her right back home. She hated being on lockdown like this. She was taking a leave of absence from school, to get her shit straight. She didn't know what she thought of Jonathan's plan.

She walked in the front door of the house and told security to get lost. She wandered down to Jonathan's loft and opened the door. "Jon?"

"Yeah! I'm in the bedroom!" She smirked.

She jogged to the bedroom and saw he was fidgeting with something. She jumped up onto his back and he gasped as if she'd hit him. She slid off his back as he jammed the drawer shut. "Christ Clarissa you scared me!" Jon exclaimed.

"What are you so keen for me to not see?" She said suspiciously.

"Nothing!" He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "How did the doctor's go?" He asked her.

"Fine. They took blood and did a god awful swab. She told me I was HIV negative because I did the cheek test."

"That's a good start," Jonathan said encouragingly.

Clary's phone started to trill Taylor Swift and she sighed. "That's Jace. He's been calling nonstop since I got out yesterday."

"Pick it up," Jonathan said, taking her phone in his hand.

"Relationships are so complicated!" Clary sighed.

Jonathan held her tighter. "You have to talk to him."

Taylor Swift's Love Song was just about to end and Clary slid her thumb over the answer button. "Hello, Jace."

"Hey! I've been trying to get ahold of you. Your brother actually called me to say you had to go to detox. Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure why you _care_." She said bitterly. Jonathan pinched her arm.

"Of course I care about you Clary, I love you," Jace said honestly.

"Do you want to talk about why you left me alone for 3 days then?" Clary snapped.

"Geez, I had things going on with court and my lawyers for the DWI."

"Oh." She felt bad now, she wanted to apologize.

"Oh is right. Why did your brother call me?" Jace asked

"I think he knew I was missing you," Clary said as Jon gave her a thumbs up.

"Aww, babe. I missed you too. Can we get dinner?"

"Yeah of course, but it needs to be at a place that doesn't serve liquor and I have to bring Jon with me I think. I don't know, he's in over protective big brother bear mode." Jon smirked at her.

"Where do you want to go? I can't think of any nice places that don't serve alcohol."

"Honestly?" Clary paused, "Indian sounds good. The curry place down the street doesn't serve alcohol."

"Ok sounds good. I'll see you there at 7?"

"Sounds good babe. Tell your brother I wanna bury the hatchet between us too. Fighting with your brother is completely pointless."

"Ok, I'll tell him and I'll see you then, bye babe." She didn't wait for him to respond and hung up.

* * *

The little Indian place on the corner by the penthouse was nice. It was clean, unlike so many New York restaurants. In the corner of the front of the restaurant, Jace was sitting, fiddling with his phone.

She ran in, with Jon in tow. She kissed Jace hello and Jon and Jace shook hands. "Clarissa said you wanted to end the drama between us?"

"Yep."

"That sounds like a good plan to me."

"What do you want to get guys?" Clary grabbed a menu and flipped to the vegetarian section. In addition to turning a new page in the book of sobriety, she was trying to eat better as well. She didn't need to lose weight or anything she just wanted to eat smarter.

Jon went up and grabbed two more menus for himself and Jace. The boys resolved to share a plate of chicken tikka masala (spicy chicken in curry) and Clary got the aloo gobi (potatoes and cauliflower in curry) the man at the front told them it would be twenty minutes. They sat back down and Jonathan winked at Clary. There were a few other couples in there but they didn't seem to be paying attention.

"So Clarissa and I wanted to talk to you about something." Jon started.

"Ok." Jace seemed completely open.

"We need you to sign this first." He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from his back pocket and handed it to Jace.

Jace looked it over quickly and saw that it was an NDA. "Uhm… guys, I'm sure whatever you have to tell me doesn't require a contract for me to keep mum about it." He said a bit mystified.

Clary flushed. "Yes, it does. Please sign and then we can talk about this."

Jace seemed wary and picked up the pen and signed his name. Jon took the paperback and leaned in so he wouldn't be overheard. "Clarissa and I are fucking."

Jace smirked. "I could've told you that. She looks at you like you're her whole world. Clary has never looked at me like that."

Clary's shoulders slumped. "I thought you were going to tweak."

"No. I knew that right after we started dating. It's always just been a part of you that I've accepted. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Not exactly." Clary looked nervous. "Jonathan and I want to start a family. I'm 21 and he's 22, that's plenty old enough to start. But I would need someone to pose as the father…"

Jace looked shocked. "Let me get this right, you want Jon to get you pregnant and you want me to pose as the father?"

"Yes, will you do it? We're prepared to offer you any sum of money you care to name for your… services." Clary said.

"Money doesn't matter to me," Jace said disparagingly. "Is this what you want Clary?"

"Yes," She said, gripping Jace's hand on the table.

"Then I'll do it. Does this mean… you and me are... done?"

Jon jumped in, "Until Clarissa can figure things out I'm agreeing to have an open relationship, given that the only person she has unprotected sex with is me."

Jace nodded. "You're sure this is what you want?" Jace said and gripped Clary's hand a bit harder.

"Yes, I'm sure," Clary said, resolutely.

"Then I'll do it. I've only ever wanted to make you happy." Jace said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

* * *

The three of them split after dinner. Jace wanted to go out clubbing and obviously, Clary couldn't go with him. A part of her really missed him. She didn't know how to explain to him that she still had feelings for him and that she was capable of loving two people at once.

Watching Jace pull out of his parking spot on the street and zip off into traffic made her heartache. Jonathan was holding her hand and he squeezed it lightly.

"I want to go workout… want to join?"

"Yeah sure." She sighed, Clary turned back toward their penthouse.

They walked in silence and when they got into the elevator Jon pressed the button for the 30th floor. Clary stood next to her brother and slipped her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. "Are you feeling me up?" Jon asked with a grin.

"No… but I could if you want me to?" Clary said and added. "If you stop the elevator we can have a very hot quickie."

Jon pointed to the left-hand corner of the elevator. "There are cameras."

"That's no fun." Clary sighed. The elevator dinged for their floor.

* * *

Jon was running on the treadmill, goddamn he was _fast_. He had the treadmill set at eight-point three and he was _barely_ sweating. This was a good reason to not workout with her brother. She was in good shape but all the partying had been bad for her endurance. She was trotting along with the treadmill on six miles per hour. She was pouring sweat and she'd only been running for 25 minutes. She hated sweating so much. Jon was running without a shirt which was probably the one benefit to this whole ordeal.

"How does running feel?" Jon asked her.

"It" She huffed for breath, "Feels" Huff. "Like. Huff. "I'm." Huff. "Dying."

He leaned over and slowed down her treadmill. "You should be able to have a conversation while you workout or else you're working too hard. How long has it been since you ran?"

"Like six," Huff. "Months?" She was able to breathe a little easier now. She didn't want to admit that smoking weed and the occasional cigarette was probably what was getting to her right now. Her lungs _burned_ with every inhale. It was awful.

"Damn Clarissa you've got to take better care of yourself if we're going to have a healthy kid."

"Shut up."She said, lowering her treadmill another two points. "I'm fine."

"I think you should run a 5k this fall."

"A what?" She kept lowering her treadmill until it was at three and a half miles an hour. Jon was going strong still. She'd managed to run for 30 minutes before wimping out.

"A 5-kilometer run. It's about three miles. I'm sure there's a bunch in Central Park."

"Oh ok."

He paused his treadmill and hopped onto the side rails. He squirted water into his mouth and swallowed. Now that she wasn't working so hard she couldn't talk she could take in his body.

Jon was broad shouldered and without a doubt had a beautiful body. His pecs were defined and you could see the outline of the muscle in his abs. He had an eight-pack, not a six-pack, the muscles were so defined she could literally see each one. "Jon how did I not notice it before… you look really good."

He looked up at her and smiled, a real smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said back to him.

"C'mon let's work on strength."

"Oh my fucking god. You're killing me."

"No, I just want you to be strong and healthy."

"Sure, Jon."

He tossed her the lightest medicine ball in the training room and she caught it. "How much does this weigh Jon?"

"It's four and a half pounds."

"Oh ok, I can handle that."

"Mhmm." Jon sat down on a mat and said, "we're going to do situps."

"With the medicine ball."

"Yikes. Sounds like it could be difficult."

"You're going to toss the ball to me when you're done."

"So like, sit up, toss the ball to you then you do a sit up and you toss it back to me?"

"Yes. You've got it."

"Ok."

They did the sit up and throw the ball thing for about ten minutes. She had a feeling this was very easy for Jon, however, she was mildly nauseous when they were done. She was soaked with sweat when they were done and it was getting late.

"Was that too much for you?" He asked her.

She sighed a long-suffering sigh, "A bit yeah."

He laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "How does a shower sound?"

"Shower sex too?"

"Nah I want to take my time with you in bed."

"Ok," Clary said with a smirk.

* * *

Clary climbed into bed. She was exhausted and she wanted a drink. Jon climbed into bed after her and pulled the covers up. He set the alarm clock for eight and rolled over to her.

"Now," His hand brushed her bare thigh. Jonathan always insisted that they sleep naked for easy access (especially in the morning) and Clary was always happy to oblige, "You were such a good girl today."

Clary would be the first to admit she had a tiny praise kink. "Mmm thank you, babe."

"You want me to make you feel good?" Jonathan asked his sister.

"Yeah, do it."

Jonathan disappeared between the sheets and settled between Clary's thighs. He ran his thumbs up and down her inner thighs and licked a lineup and down her slit. "You taste so good."

"Mmm…" Clary moaned.

He pressed a finger into her slit and lapped long strokes at Clary's clit. She wondered if life could possibly get any better. Sure, she had some strife in her life right now, she was going to have a bit of a hard time stopping drinking and she was nervous about her STD tests but they were going to have a _baby_ they were going to bring new life into the world. Her heart soared.

Jonathan sucked lovingly on her clit, he always took his time with her and she felt so loved and adored. Considering they were siblings you would think sex could be awkward between them but it _never was_. Jonathan was a complete gentleman. They made eye contact for a moment and they spoke without words. Clary sat up on the pillow and pulled him close to her, so his body was covering hers. He reached to the night table and she heard foil crinkle.

His cock was at her entrance and she bucked her hips upward making him slip into her. They both moaned rather loudly. He felt so good inside her, she could've sworn they fit together like a lock and key. He pushed into her all the way. His cock was just long enough to touch her cervix. She loved the way it stung just slightly. He held himself there for just a moment before starting slow, almost teasing strokes in and out of her. She looked into his eyes, they were blown wide with love and affection for her, she imagined hers were much the same. She kissed him hard, ruthlessly, she needed him to be as close to her body as he was in her heart. His strokes quickened and she found herself meeting his every stroke. She broke the kiss to say, "Oh god, Jonathan. It's so good."

"Shh, I know." Jonathan kissed her in return and sped up his strokes.

Soon enough Clary could feel her pleasure building and the coil of warmth in her belly was about to snap. Jon's strokes were getting erratic. She pulled his ear close to her mouth and whispered. "I want you to put a little baby inside me. I want you to fuck me and get me pregnant."

Jonathan groaned her name and snapped his hips into her hard, one, two, three more times and then he was cumming. Clary screamed Jon's name as he pushed her over the edge and she could feel her muscles clench around him, milking his cock.

Jon pulled out, still panting and disposed of the condom in the bathroom. He came back and licked her pussy clean. When he was done and she was still recovering from all the stimulus of Jon licking her clean she pulled him close to her. Her fingers ran over the sleek lines of his abs. "I love you, Jonathan."

"I love you too." Jonathan held her close to him. She could feel sleep stealing her over. She fell asleep in his arms, head on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So this is kind of short chapter but there's about 1k words worth of smut at the end! It's a bit rough but nothing hardcore.

* * *

Just about a week had passed and Clary was anxiously awaiting a call from her gynecologist. Jonathan's results had come back negative and she was getting nervous. Clary was doing some walking on the treadmill and hoping for a call from her doctor when her phone rang.

 _ **[[ Incoming call ]]**_

"Hello, Clary Morgenstern speaking."

"Hello, Miss Morgenstern. This is Dr. Moon from your doctor's office."

"Do you have my test results?" Clary asked.

"I do indeed. All of your tests came back negative."

Clary breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok thank you."

"Have a good day Miss Morgenstern."

She hung up and turned off the treadmill. Since she had started taking care of herself she'd felt much better. She looked at her phone, it was close to eleven in the morning. She had to meet Dr. Koltz to talk about medicine options.

She went back to the loft and changed out of her gym clothes and into a pretty sundress. The beginning of September was just around the corner and she couldn't believe her summer was coming to an end.

Clary walked down to Dr. Koltz's office and knocked on the door. "Dr. Koltz, it's Clary."

"Come in!" He shouted from behind the door.

She walked into his office. It was probably the most modest room in the entire penthouse. It was a small room with a loveseat, a bookcase and a desk and swivel chair. Dr. Koltz had copies of his degrees hung on the wall. She came in and sat down on the loveseat.

"How're you feeling Clary?" Dr. Koltz asked her.

"Better," Clary said.

"That's good to hear. Do you want to tell me about your symptoms?"

"Uhm… I'm still a bit a nymphomaniac my boyfriend and I can't keep our hands off each other and I'm having alcohol cravings. I'm spending more money than should be."

"Those are all very normal symptoms but we want to keep them at bay. You said that you had been prescribed Lithium?"

"Yes. I don't want to take it."

"Ok, well I think you should attend day treatment at a center in Manhattan for people who have similar problems as you."

Clary blanched. "I don't have 'problems' I'm just high strung and I'm not going to sit around with a bunch of nutjobs all day."

Dr. Koltz chuckled lightly. "Do you think you're a 'nutjob'?"

"No, of course not!" Clary said.

"Well, I'm sure they don't either. People who have problems controlling their emotions -"

"You're not going to win this, doc."

Dr. Koltz smiled grimly at her. "Have you been engaging in risky behavior?"

"Like?"

"Like having sex with people you hardly know, unprotected sex, drinking, drug use? You toxicology report came back from detox yesterday, you've been using marijuana as well as drinking."

"Who doesn't smoke weed at my age?" Clary said testily.

"Plenty of people. You look up to your brother don't you?"

"Of course I do." She said, flushing slightly.

"Did he drink and smoke at your age?"

"Well, he drank but definitely not as much as me. He's a bit of a lightweight. I've never seen him really drunk honestly. I don't think he's ever been high around me either."

"So, there's your evidence that not _everyone_ abuses substances at your age."

She pouted at him. That wasn't fair. Jon was special. She was starting to feel anger bubble up in her. "Jon isn't a good example. Take Jace! He drinks like Anheuser-Busch is going out of business!"

"Ah, Jace he's your boyfriend, am I right?"

She flushed. What was he to her now? She missed him bitterly. "Yes, he is."

"There's a saying in Alcoholics Anonymous, 'people, places and things' there are triggers for everyone Clary, and if Jace is a person who makes you want to use or facilitates your alcohol abuse then you need to cut ties with him."

She looked at him viciously. If looks could kill this man would be dead. "Jace is a wonderful guy and I'm proud to call him my boyfriend. As a matter of fact, half the reason I came here was to seek your advice about what I should do if I was pregnant with his child!" Clary said savagely.

Dr. Koltz looked taken aback. "Are you pregnant now, Clary?"

"No, but we're planning to get pregnant. I went to get checked for STD's last week. The doctor called just before I came here to tell me my results were negative."

"Don't you think you're a bit young to get pregnant? Don't you think that now, with all the instability in your life that you should be focusing on you and not bringing a new life into the world?"

"It's what Jace and I want," Clary said stubbornly.

"I think it would be a very good idea if you took a step back from this whole situation. Maybe go spend some time in the Adirondacks for a bit. I don't want you to make a rash decision." Dr. Koltz said reasonably.

"You're telling me to leave my family and my boyfriend behind for how long?"

"A couple days or a week maybe?"

"No, I want to be in New York City. I can't stand the country."

Dr. Koltz gave a long suffering sigh. "You must do what you think is right. If you desire to stay in the city then I'm going to recommend that you go to Alcoholics Anonymous meetings five times a week. If you really wish to become pregnant then sobriety is a key part of your recovery right now."

"I'm not an alcoholic," Clary said.

"Maybe not, but you did just spend three days in detox and if you're not dependant on alcohol then you certainly abuse it."

Clary couldn't take much more of this, she took out her phone, it was close to 11:30 and she was meeting Jon for lunch at noon. "I need to go. I'm meeting my brother for lunch soon." She stood up and stuck her phone in her back pocket.

"How about you come back to see me in three days?"

"A week." Clary bargained.

"Deal. I'll see you in a week at 11 am."

"See you then," Clary grumbled as she pulled open the door to his office.

* * *

She met Jonathan at the Indian place at 12:15 and hugged him tight to her. "I just had an awful meeting with the psychiatrist."

"Aww, tell me all about it."

"He just wanted to call me an alcoholic and chastise me for wanting to get pregnant at 21."

"Oh." Jon looked concerned. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No of course not! I do want to see Jace though."

"To have sex with him?" Jon asked frankly

"No to talk to him. I thought he was hurt when we asked him to help us. He said he loves me, and he doesn't say that very often."

"Oh. Do you love him back?" Jon was pouting at her and it was cute as hell, it made her heart sing in her chest.

"I care about him. I know he's doing this because he loves me and I don't want to take advantage of him."

"Ok, I understand," Jonathan said begrudgingly

"Oh! Great news, my test results came back negative!" Clary said

"Oh, that's great. We can start trying tonight then."

"Trying?"

Jonathan lowered his voice, "Having unprotected sex."

"Oh!"

Jonathan shook his head and smiled at her.

* * *

[ outgoing text: C. Morgenstern ] Hey you

[ incoming text J. Herondale ] Hiiiiiiiiii

[ outgoing text: C. Morgenstern ] Are you ok?

[ incoming text J. Herondale ] I'm coked out! Everything is lovely.

Clary pouted at her phone. He didn't usually do coke. At least not in the time she'd known him, which was getting to be a few years now.

[ outgoing text: C. Morgenstern ] Ok… well, I can't really be around that shit. I guess we'll talk later.

She let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down on the bed. She really wanted to have sex right now but fucking someone right now when both she and Jonathan had gone through all the tension and pain of being tested would be awful. She flipped the TV to a music station and turned up the volume a bit. She pulled up her dress and slipped her panties to the side with one hand and felt her breast from the outside of her dress. She was only wearing a bralette so there wasn't much between her nipples and her fingers. She thought of Jonathan, his pouty lips, and pale creamy skin. She wanted to kiss him desperately right now. She moved her fingers around her clit, circling the most pleasurable spot on her body.

She thought of Jonathan and the way his body was ultra defined, the way he took care of himself and the way he would probably take care of her. She thought of the way he always insisted that they 'make love' and never fuck hard and fast. He was always showing her how much she meant to him. Her heart filled with love and affection for him. She allowed one finger to press a slow circle into her clit. She bit her lip with pleasure. Why did he have to be out doing something? She wanted him here, now, preferably hard and fast and bent over the bed. He would never do that though. She needed him to fill her up and make her cum over and over. She wanted to have his child desperately. She allowed herself another, slow almost teasing circle around her clit. Her pussy was wet and hot and she was in desperate need of a dick to fuck her. Instead, she just kept rubbing circles on her clit. Her back arched slightly off the bed as she thought of him fucking into her. The way the head of his cock seemed to pierce her very soul and the way she could talk to him with her pussy in ways she could never with her mouth.

She was getting closer. She thought of him bent over her, doing the things that made her so crazy in love with him. She sighed shakily. She needed dick. She slipped two fingers inside her finally and bit her lip until it bled. She didn't want anyone to come bursting in thinking she had Jace in the house again. The salty, metallic taste only fueled her further. She wanted so many things, so, so, many things with him but above all, she wanted a baby.

She did not hear the jingle of keys in the hallway and because she was so silent the incoming person was not alerted to her current state. The door wasn't locked and she was just thinking about Jon spilling his seed inside her for the first time when a head of white-blonde hair popped into the room. "Clarissa?"

She was nearly about to cum when she saw her brother standing in the doorway with his mouth slightly open. "Can you please fuck me? I mean like… hard and fast?" Clary asked her brother impatiently. "Please, Jonathan I've never needed you like this." That was all he needed to hear. He quickly stripped down his pants and shirt and got onto the bed. He pushed the blankets off the bed and prowled toward her. He kissed her, hard and rough, teeth clicking together and tongues sliding against each other. "Now, please, please, honey I'm begging you." His dick was hard for her, making a tent in his boxers. How did he get so hard so fast? Damn, she liked having this kind of wanton power over him.

She fished him out of his boxers and saw the red head of his cock. She loved his dick and all the magical things it could do to her. Jonathan seemed very shocked by all this but had the sense to ask her to get on her knees. She got on all fours in front of him, made a very sloppy ponytail of her waist length hair and handed it to him. "Please pull my hair."

It was so strange because usually when they had sex he was in charge and nothing would stop him making sure she felt loved and protected by him. Not that, that wasn't the case now but she felt like she had a kind of power over him. He gripped her hair with one hand wrapping it around his hand until he reached the root and with his other hand he gripped her hips and angled himself inside of her. They both moaned. She was close to an orgasm and she was wet and tight for him. "Fuck, Jonathan please, you need to fuck me." He gripped her hair tight, but not so tight as to rip any of the hair out. It gave her a pleasant sensation and began to ruthlessly pound into her pussy. She placed her hand over his on her hip and he banged her straight into the mattress. She couldn't feel anything else but the sheer force of him sinking into her over, and over. She was holding on. She wanted to do this right. "Fuck, Jon, fuck!"

"You're so wet for me." Jon gasped.

She looked back over her shoulder and smirked at him. "I'm _always_ wet for you."

He slammed his hips into her especially hard. "Fuck, Clarissa. I'm going to cum."

She let out a loud whine and her vision faded to black. The world tilted off its axis momentarily. She hung in the balance then for a moment. All she could feel was warmth like sunshine inside of her and the deeply fulfilling sensation of having done something entirely _right_. The world seemed to right itself and she blinked several times and things came into focus. Jonathan was lying beside her breathing heavily and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She rolled over and looked at him. He had the biggest, best, smirk she'd ever seen on his face. She smiled up at him in return.

"I wasn't expecting that." Were Jonathan's first words to her.

"Neither was I."

"I like being a little rough with you."

She snorted out an unladylike laugh. "Babe you just fucked me so hard I _blacked out_. A little rough would be an understatement. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I live to serve, my dear." He said with a contented smirk.

She curled into a very happy and satisfied ball against his chest. "I want to say like this forever."

"Unfortunately the high will wear off eventually," Jonathan said patiently.

"I love you. I love you so much I would do anything for you."

"Me too, I love you very much as well."

* * *

What did you think? Leave me a review!


End file.
